


Second Chances

by ThatOneYoshiYouSee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Blood, Other, Second Chances, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneYoshiYouSee/pseuds/ThatOneYoshiYouSee
Summary: I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Part of the police force and the man who was supposed to be the Prime Minister. But then terror struck as an assassin took down my grandfather. This assassin was known as Kirumi Toujou, under the alias Black Widow. But when the Yakuza has a change of heart, I am encountered with a foe become friend. That is when I learned. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even those we call the worst of the worst.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 4





	Second Chances

Week XXX.

It’s been a while, hasn’t it? My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but you can call me Taka. I have been on the hunt for dastardly gang members, the Yakuza to be exact. They’re vicious, having overthrown the previous Kuzuryuu Clan. Their attack? Well, they assassinated my grandfather, the previous Prime Minister. My eyes were looking at a visual reference of each of the criminals in question. Toujou Kirumi. Harukawa Maki. Chabashira Tenko. Tanaka Gundham. Those four especially caught my eye as they had been the most dangerous on the streets. I stroked my beard, grown after several years. As a member of the police force, I had to put a stop to this. I wanted to. My mind wouldn’t tell me otherwise. I had to bring these ruffians to justice!

It was really a long week. Disguised, I looked up at the hotel. The recent death of the Yakuza member Togami Byakuya was alarming to Toujou as she valued him quite a bit. I think valued might be a little too much of a stretch, because she has disposed of several members if they failed her orders, such as Kuwata Leon even being killed for failing to murder. That actually started to send Toujou out of her office, and her lover and key assassin, Harukawa Maki has clutched the lives of several police members in the span of a week. Even innocents have been killed in their vicious wrath. My eyes kept watch of all of this as I saw Chabashira’s glowing green eyes as she slammed a police member into the wall of a building so hard that it left a mark on the building, splattered now a shade of crimson. 

Wow. So Chabashira is really that brutal, huh? I took note of this. She really took her anger out on anyone and everyone, leaving the corpse under her hands, she walked away, letting the other men around her loot the body for resources. Which they did. They stripped it clean, making nothing of it. All there was is a completely bare corpse. Noted for this week.

The moment I saw that was awfully strange is how it was that Ohwada Mondo had broken every code in the mafia as well as his own morals. He had attempted to mock their leader, causing her to lose her temper and strangle him. I sighed, letting my stress overtake me as he had attempted to attack me, only failing as Saihara Shuuichi stayed near me. The sound of a gunshot could be heard, Saihara shaking as he put the gun to Ohwada’s head. I closed my eyes as brain matter splattered everywhere. Again, yet again, this completely angered the mafia leader herself. Her rage had splattered more organs, more of our forces have been murdered by surprisingly Toujou herself, who was extremely skilled in speedy attacks. 

Attacks like a ninja. Speedy attacks as well as shurikens as her choice of weapons. Approach her, she uses a rapier. I can tell she also plays very dirty in fights. My notes started off short. It proceeded to get longer as time went on. I had notes on everyone. Weeks continued to pass until the actual force behind all of us drove Toujou to do something quite odd. She was now in front of me, looking at me, eyes completely empty. Her eyes had been gouged out, both from gunshots, and her vision was completely gone. Toujou’s eyes were calm. She had something to say. 

To be quite frank, I was very scared of the mafia leader standing in front of me. But something about her felt off. There was a hint of sadness to her. The tattered clothing, the ridges under her eyes, red clearly showed tears, even if she had empty eyes.

Then she suddenly bowed. Kneeling down in front of me…? Of all people. Her eyes showed shame, the cape blowing in the wind. I actually backed up in shock. Her rapier was dug into the ground. What did I even do?

“Prime Minister Ishimaru.”

Those words from Toujou’s mouth. I stared. What did she just call me? Prime Minister? I stared at Toujou, widening my eyes. 

“Prime...Minister?” I looked at her as she raised her head. Cracking her neck as she did so, the rapier still lodged into the ground. 

“That is correct. I am giving you your rightful title.” Toujou brushed her hair behind her ear, looking away sheepishly.

I knew Toujou to be a very respectful person overall? But this was odd. The fact that she knelt to me. I wasn’t ready for that! I was completely ready with my pistol in hand, ready for her in case she tried anything funny. But she was standing upright, watching me, waiting for a reply.

“Well.” I scratched my chin. “I don’t think I’m ready for this…” I tried not to let tears fall since my mind was in a dilemma. 

Toujou moved in an odd fashion and then sat down on a large wooden box. “I am here to assist you.”

“Assist me? But you-you’re...the leader of the mafia! Why are you doing this??” I asked. I couldn’t help but ask. Me? The kid who is standing now in front of a criminal, the one who has terrorized several under her reign? I didn’t know what to think. Did she surrender? What even was this?

“You do know who you’re talking to right?” I asked, still trembling. Toujou had now taken her entire set of weaponry off of her person. Brass knuckles, a gold-coated pistol, and what appeared to be Harukawa’s knife, er, one of them. I found that slightly unsettling, but she seemed like she genuinely meant it. She lowered her head for her face to be hidden, and put her hands to her face and I heard a small click. Toujou then looked at me with glowing robotic green eyes. 

“Will you believe me now, if I show you with my own eyes?”

That was my call. I saluted, until she even lowered my hand. “You should not do that to someone inferior to yourself. After all, you are higher than I am now.”

We had then made an agreement. “So you’re going to serve your sentence then?”

Toujou nodded. I was shocked. She let go of everything, the Yakuza was what she treasured the most. And yet her selflessness stood out. Her prowess as a maid was really showing. Her ripped cape blew in the wind, many battles tore it to pieces. 

The next few wars were tough. Police and Yakuza were lost alike as Toujou and I coordinated to take down Izuru Kamakura, the leader of the organization known as World Ender. His forces overpowered ours at times when the Resistance finally became one, and then it struck. We took them down. Toujou had Kamakura trapped. With a look of power on each other’s faces, we ended the fight. 

The Yakuza was over. The war was over. I couldn’t imagine sitting with the leader of the Yakuza, erm, former leader. My eyes drifted off to her view. She was now in a prison jumpsuit, the fact that I let her out just so we could spend time together was odd to Momota, but he let it slide. Pushing her hair to the side, she stayed silent. I was keeping something in the back of my mind at that time. 

A pardon.

Wait, what? You’re confused on why? Ha ha! Well, it’s obvious my friend. Everyone deserves a chance. Nobody should be deserving of pain and suffering! It’s how I live as a Moral Compass and to this day, I swear I will give even the so-called ‘worst people’ another chance! 

“Hey, Toujou.” I made sure not to scare her as she seemed so calm. At peace. More humane than I’ve ever seen her. 

“Is there something you desire?” Her hands didn’t move as she was chained to the handcuffs around her wrists. She was servile, asking if I needed anything, but otherwise staying silent. 

“Well yes.” I said with a little confidence. “I want to give you this.” I showed her the pardon papers, three of them, each labeled. 

Harukawa, Maki.  
Nevermind, Sonia.  
Toujou, Kirumi.

Her eyebrows raised. “Is that a letter of pardon?”

“Yes.” I was now more confident as I had now managed to get her attention. “I’ve come to check this place often and I can see how well you’re doing now, and I think it’s time you three deserve something better. A better future in fact!” 

“After all of that...after even assassinating your grandfather...how do you forgive me? I do not deserve to be pardoned no matter what you think I deserve…” 

I saw tears fall. I gave Toujou the letter beforehand and now her hands were clutching it with utter confusion and shock. Her scarred fingers traced over the smoothness of the letter as if she thought it wasn’t real. Offering her my arm, she rested her head on it, letting tears of joy fall.

That was when I removed her handcuffs. Soon, the plan would be discussed with the other two of the top three of the recently ended Yakuza. Sonia and Harukawa both agreed to the plans to renovate the hotel, and with Toujou’s stolen riches, we made this plan into a reality. 

The hotel, formerly a home of a dangerous mafia boss and her gang, was now a luxurious hotel in the center of Tokyo, where many would come for the most quality service, from the Ultimate Maid herself. 

I grinned, now staring up at the silver shining hotel as the Prime Minister. Hey, to be honest, I think this was the decision done for the better. 

There’s a lesson you should learn here. 

Make sure to give everyone a second chance. 

-Kiyotaka Ishimaru

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is my own alternate universe, feel free to ask anything about it!


End file.
